


put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it

by rebellking



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellking/pseuds/rebellking
Summary: With their faces already so close, it would be so easy to press her lips to his, to close the small gap that seems so far somehow, but she wants to know, needs to know. Beth leans forward, just a bit, just a touch, letting him decide for once, letting him answer this time. She swallows harshly, forcing her gaze up from his lips to stare into his eyes, asking him, begging him, taking him up on his offer, taking the last question for herself.“Do you?”-OR what would have happened if Rio hadn't told Beth to leave in 2.11 and they had used the bed that was RIGHT THERE. Inspired loosely by the perfect caption on this great tumblrpost





	put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from billie eilish's "my strange addiction", hopefully not all of my fic titles will be from her songs hahah

Rio never gives her more than he wants to, doesn’t lets her in, claiming to _know_ her while she remains in the dark. He’s evasive when she invades _his_ space for once, yet he’s broken into her house, into _her_ life, too many times to keep track of. Beth understands why, gets that he lives here with his son, one of the only people he cares about protecting, but she has kids too, and that’s never seemed to cross his mind before. He’s amused when she questions him, blatantly, annoyingly smiling at her when she’s obviously fuming at him, at the situation, at herself. Why should she answer him when he _never_ gives it to her straight?      

“Why you follow me around all day?” _Why did you let me?_

“Why are you here?” _Why do you think?_

“Why are you talkin’ so much? _Why aren’t you_ saying _anything?_

“I mean, you come to me way back when, right?” _What does that have to do with where we are_ now _?_  

“One question left. You want it?”

It takes Beth a moment to figure out what he means, what he _really_ means. _Does_ she want it? Does she want this world? Does she have a choice? Does she want _him_? There are far more than just simply twenty unspoken questions between them.

She wishes the answer was no. She desperately wants the answer to all of those questions, the questions that keep her up at night, the questions that make her question her sanity, the questions that cause her to wonder if she really is a good person or not, was a different one. But it’s not. Beth is exhausted from hiding the truth from everyone, from herself. She can’t quit, and she doesn’t even care to, not even a little bit, not at _all_.  

The answer is a simple _yes_. She wants it, every single part of it, the good, the bad, _and_ the dirty.  

It’s difficult to produce clear thoughts with Rio this near, inching impossibly closer and closer to her, to say anything but yes. The all-too-familiar, intoxicating fog surrounds her and all she can see in her headlights is him. All she _wants_ to see is him.

With their faces already so close, it would be so easy to press her lips to his, to close the small gap that seems so far somehow, but she wants to know, _needs_ to know. Beth leans forward, just a bit, just a touch, letting him decide for once, letting him answer this time. She swallows harshly, forcing her gaze up from his lips to stare into his eyes, asking him, _begging_ him, taking him up on his offer, taking the last question for herself.

“Do  _you_?”

He hesitates, like he had had other plans, like he’s struggling between what he knows he should do, what he’s always done, and what he wants to do. The hands that he had stuffed inside of his coat pockets tighten, ignoring the twitch of them, yearning to reach out and touch her pale skin.   It’s so unlike Rio, a person who is always in complete and utter control, for his certainty to waver. He sticks his tongue out briefly, licking his lips like he longs for her taste on them. Beth lets in a shaky breath, blowing air out gently onto his mouth, not purposefully, and that’s all it takes for him to close the canyon of space between them.

As their lips touch, it’s all over for both of them. Once they start, neither of them want to slow down, let alone stop. The heat between them, the fire, just builds and builds until it threatens to explode, incinerating both of them into ashes, destroying everything in its path, and they will both let it without a second thought.   

They’re always soft at first, like they’re unsure if it’s fantasy or not, if it’s a daydream that Beth has imagined time and time again. It only takes a minute before the initial astonishment wears off and the tender gentleness grows into fevered roughness. Rio grips her hips so mean, forcing her to back into the kitchen table on the other side of the bedroom area, pushing her against it, lifting her onto the edge of it effortlessly. Hurried hands shove her jacket off and smart ones reciprocate the same to his. Beth’s fingers go to run over his short hair, to sink her nails down into his scalp, to hear him groan, when they meet soft fabric. She yanks the trademark beanie off of his head, throwing it across the room. He laughs against her mouth whispering, “come on, that’s my favorite hat, Ma.”

Now she does clutch onto his head, receiving a hissed moan from him. Rio tears into her blouse, buttons breaking off of it, flying everywhere, making clicking sounds on his apartment floor. It doesn’t take much effort for him to get the rest of it off. She only briefly mourns for the ruined shirt, gaping noticeably, embarrassingly, when Rio pulls his own over his head, her face flushing a deeper shade of pink. Having already mortified herself, Beth decides to just be blatant, studying the lean muscles, the tattoos littering his body. She reaches her hands out, running them down his warm, sturdy chest, reflexively biting her lip. He smirks knowingly, aggravatingly, and she wants to kiss it off of him, so, that’s exactly what she does.

Beth surges forward, grasping tightly onto him, one hand on his face, the other on his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible, his eyes widening momentarily at the sudden impact. The motion forces him to step between her legs, hooking hers around his waist, overcome with the need for more contact, craving any kind of friction. She captures his lips in hers, savoring the sensation of the touch, moaning softly into his mouth. Rio’s hands are unrelenting, gripping her thighs, her hips, her breasts, her hair, as they kiss before reaching back towards her bra clasp, to which she unconvincingly bats his hands away. In retaliation, he simply tugs it down, taking her breasts in his hands, holding their heavy weight before twisting both nipples at the same time, causing Beth to let go of his lips, whimpering up to the ceiling, toes curling inside of her boots.

Rio seizes the prime angle of her neck to hungrily kiss along the side of it, biting and sucking at the crook while backing up slightly to undo her jeans. Beth arches her back, naturally leaning towards his mouth, moving her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. Even with the heat of the moment, the placement of the material is itching against her in an awkward position, needing it off of her skin, not that Rio minds at all. The bra falls to the floor, along with all of the other clothing, along with the questions, along with every other inconsequential matter between them right now.   

This time, Rio is the one to search out her mouth, swallowing a moan from her when his fingers go under her panties, ghosting over her clit. She clasps firmly onto his shoulders, kissing him back even harder, _bruising_ even, biting down on his swollen lower lip. A desperate whine escapes her throat involuntarily when he leaves her suddenly, the shame Beth feels only lasting for a moment when he kneels down enough to tug her pants off of her body, taking her boots along with them. He palms a thigh, trailing his mouth along her leg, pausing just above her center until she becomes impatient, gripping his hair with her nails, trying to pull him closer to her. Rio doesn’t let her, doesn’t move his head, instead he chuckles against her, unintentionally blowing hot air right where she wants him to be, delivering a shiver through her veins. It’s a _lot_ , it’s all-consuming, it’s all she wants at this moment.

Of course he doesn’t give in, he rarely ever does, choosing rather to skim up her body to her mouth, capturing her lips harshly and splaying his other hand across her lower back, swiftly lifting her up from the table. The abrupt movement catches Beth off guard, flailing momentarily until she secures her arms around his neck, never coming close to falling due to Rio’s strong, sturdy hold on her. Their mouths remain connected until they arrive at his bed, the fact that he makes his bed (so nice and neatly too) turns her on in a way that she cannot explain, and he drops her down on the covers unkindly. She scowls up at him, halting when his hands reach for the button on his black pants, going slower when he notices the sultry expression on her face, the corner of his mouth twitching, tilting his head, eyes burning into her already inflamed skin. He finally gets his dark jeans off, removing his signature sneakers as well, standing there clad in only his black boxer briefs so that they’re undressed to the same degree, his erection pressing tightly against the fabric.

At this point, Beth is becoming restless, stretching her arms up and above her head, arching her back so that her breasts peak his interest to the degree that he’s done with this little waiting game. Suddenly, he’s leaning down, tearing her already-wet underwear off of her body as she gasps audibly, giving her flashbacks to the tiny club bathroom from not too long ago. Rio discards his own away, barely giving her a second to ogle him properly before he covers her naked body with his own. His mouth goes directly to her breasts, sucking and licking the skin there, his hand snaking towards her clit, adding a rough amount of pressure, circling heavily. Beth’s nails run up and down his back, leaving deep scratches and indentations in their place, as she pants loudly. He makes his way up to her lips, igniting her skin on his way, hovering his mouth over hers when two of his relentless fingers change their position from her clit to slowly, achingly pushing inside of her. Beth chokes on a groan, her eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as Rio returns to her neck, marking his territory in the crook of her shoulder. As good as it all feels, as _unbelievable_ as it feels, she wants _more_.           

Using the legs wrapped around his waist, Beth drives her hips forward, flipping them over, straddling him in satisfaction. She delicately shifts all of the hair onto her right shoulder as he gazes up at her, any timidness she felt vanishing, his eyes intensifying with heat and adoration, so much so that the fire already on her skin burns deeper somehow, in a sure way, a confident, content way. Rio skims his hands up over her bare thighs, inching higher to her stomach, her breasts, her neck, her cheeks, stopping at her mouth, running his thumb, slick with her, over the skin, parting her bottom lip. Teasingly, she bites down on his finger, receiving an open smirk from him.

Now that she’s facing this way on the bed, towards the head of it, the framed photograph of Rio and Marcus is glaring at her, so she lets go of his thumb, leaning over his face to delicately put the photo face down on the nightstand. Rio, however, has other plans, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down at the same time as he slaps both hands down on her ass _hard_ , leaving red imprints in their place. Beth has to clamp her teeth down onto her lower lip to stop the needy cry threatening to escape from her throat. She doesn’t have to glance down at him to envision the victorious smirk on his face, his hands greedily kneading the flesh of her ass. In retaliation, Beth grinds down suddenly on his hard cock, earning one of _the_ _hottest_ moans she had _ever_ heard from him, from anyone, low and gravely and _perfect_ , feeling herself getting impossibly wetter.

As she inclines back to her earlier position, Rio attempts to sit up, to hold the power, to reclaim the crown that is frequently being passed back and forth between them, but Beth isn’t ready to relinquish her dominance quite yet. She pushes against his chest forcefully, strongly enough that it stills him in his tracks, but not enough that he couldn’t stop her if he really wanted to. He lies back down, licking his lips eagerly, the bottom one disappearing into his mouth as he firmly clasps her thighs, impatiently waiting for her next move. Beth makes sure that their eyes are locked as she reaches behind her, harshly grabbing ahold of his cock and moving her hand up and down several times, Rio’s eyes flickering, husky sounds coming from his mouth. She then lifts herself up higher on her knees and sinks down onto him, hands bruising at her waist.

There’s no hiding the needy, relieved sounds that fill the loft from both of them when Rio enters her, Beth’s eyebrows concentrated together in pleasure, her eyes closing tightly as she accustoms herself to the burning stretching deep inside of her. It’s been a while since she’s been on top, having never had to work hard at sex with Dean, so it takes her a moment to move, rolling her hips unsurely, splaying her hands back onto his chest for support. She expects him to change the pace, to quicken their movements in order to reach their satisfaction faster, but he doesn’t, letting her control where they’re going and how they’re getting there.

Beth is too lost in the moment, too distracted by the overwhelmingness of it all, to open her eyes, relishing in the feeling of having Rio inside of her again. That all changes though, when he reaches out and places a hand on top of one of hers, still laying on his chest, covering it softer than she thinks he intended, almost holding it. Her eyes zip open, intimidated by the intimacy of the moment, of his eyes piercing into hers, that she takes in a shaky breath, slowing her movements. It’s just sex, they’ve had it before, and she knows that, but this unexpectedly _feels_ different. The air seems tender, affectionate, _vulnerable_ , not on purpose, that much she can tell for sure. It’s in these moments, these unfamiliar moments, that Rio seems to let his guard down, let Beth in, not by a lot, not by much, but relinquishes a small amount of the control that he works so hard to maintain at all times, because he usually can’t afford to.  

It’s like he can sense her hesitation because he sits up, keeping them tangled together still, searching her eyes carefully, curiously, and reaches his hand out to her face, tucking her hair back like he has done so many times before. “I got you”, he murmurs, his fingers whispering along her spine, scorching her skin behind in its path. Before Beth can dwell on the affection, how rare and confusing it is with them, Rio thrusts up into her, forcing out any speculations, any questions. She moans up at the ceiling, grabbing his shoulders, the back of his neck, then hiding her face into the crook of his shoulder. He guides her hips to meet his movements, hitting a place deep inside of her that sets her ablaze, the friction lighting the match. They’re in their own vortex, a curious, unknown force pulling them both in, blocking out everyone, everything, but _them_.

It doesn’t take too long before she’s close, her nails scratching deeply along his scalp, wordlessly letting him know. Beth somehow grabs his attention from the bright glow of the fire, one of his hands trailing down to rub her clit, the other tugging her head up from her hiding place by her hair, locking fervid eyes with her, wanting to _see_ her. His tight hold on her hair, the intensity of the eye contact, his dexterous fingers on her clit, the heated sounds coming from him: everything working together to overcome Beth, soon shaking and trembling from her orgasm. Rio continues his unrelenting touch on her until she finishes, an awed gaze displayed on his face, breaking his hand away from her when she shudders, the feeling too much, too swollen for it. She weakly presses kisses to the eagle drawn across his neck, gripping his shoulders when he thrusts profoundly into her, once, twice, before he reaches his climax as well. Rio searches for her lips as he’s overwhelmed, kissing her frantically until he has to break away to breathe, setting the side of his forehead on her shoulder, blowing air to the side.

Rio’s hand lazily plays with her hair as they both catch their breath, letting their heartbeats slow down at the same pace for once. The euphoria shortly wears off, startling them both awake to the realness of the moment, the intimacy of it. Beth blinks too much, more than she expected, swallowing harshly. She begins to lift herself off of him, growing soft inside of her, when he stills her hips, angling forward to press his lips delicately to hers. Rio leans his forehead onto hers briefly, keeping them in the moment for as long as possible, before he raises her off of him, disconnecting in more ways than one.  

Rio is instantly detached from their moment, from the vulnerability, morphing back into his usual cool persona, as collected as he needs the world to know he is. Beth knows that she shouldn’t be disappointed, should have expected it, but her heart still aches without permission, dropping herself down onto the bed from him, covering herself up with a light sheet. Rio gets up, eyes glancing over to her absentmindedly, strutting over to the bathroom , still naked, still _gorgeously_ naked, to clean himself up. He doesn’t bother shutting the door all the way, unbashful as usual, but disappears from view to get a towel and that’s all Beth needs to promptly climb off of the bed, grabbing his coat from where it was discarded on the floor. She should have known from the start that he would have it on him at all times, well at almost all times. She hears the shower starting and throws herself and the storage unit keys back onto the bed just in time to see Rio peeking out from around the door. He uses his head to gesture behind him, an invitation, and she gives him a small, sultry nod, putting up one finger, a _just a second_ , before he smirks, almost happily, disappearing behind the door.

When he’s gone from view, Beth looks down at the messy sheets, attempting to squash down the uneasy guiltiness she feels in her stomach, part of her wanting to accept his invitation, part of her head too spun from their back-and-forth. Not giving it another thought, she hurriedly gets out from under the covers, trying to tiptoe around, to be as quiet as she possibly can be. She dresses quickly, glancing up towards the bathroom door every few seconds, searching everywhere for her socks before giving up finally, deciding that carrying her shoes with her is probably a better idea anyways. On her way out, she grabs her purse from the ground, dropping Rio’s keys inside, crossing her fingers that the right one is there. Beth leaves the same way she came in, making a getaway down the fire escape. The king has been conquered, in more ways than one, at least for now. Beth puts her boots back on once she’s on the ground, smiling victoriously, proudly, clutching the keys inside of her bag as she makes her way to her car, a queen vanishing in the night.   

**Author's Note:**

> While I think that it made complete sense that Rio told Beth to leave his house in 2.11 (the last time he was in her house she made him leave and we all know Rio is a very private person) I wanted to quickly explore what I think would have happened if he hadn't made her go. I also just had to throw in there that Beth would have taken the keys if she had the chance. She may want this world and this life, but she wants in on her own terms, doesn't want to owe anyone anything, at least in my mind. 
> 
> PLEASE come visit me at [rioravish](https://rioravish.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you ever want to talk good girls (I need more people to vent to!) or have any prompts you want fulfilled (I'll definitely need more ideas once the season is over) 
> 
> Also, a quick thank you to everyone who has left kudos and such lovely comments on my previous two fics, it means the world to me :)


End file.
